Punition
by Staticque
Summary: S9. Un banal OS du point de vue de Dean. J'imagine juste ce qu'il pourrait ressentir, dans un monde utopique où les scénaristes admettraient enfin leur relation, en revoyant Cas dans le prochain épisode.


Un petit OS tout bidon, juste pour essayer de me détendre durant le court hiatus et évacuer mon envie viscérale d'assassiner les scénaristes.

* * *

Sam est sorti depuis quelques minutes. Qu'est ce qu'il fout ?

Il fait froid. L'éthanol que Dean a tant immergé dans son sang derrière le dos de son frère peine même à le réchauffer. Cette foutue marque brûle sa peau et le laisse tremblant, comme ses doigts secs se crispent les uns aux autres, cherchant désespérément la sensation de réconfort que son simple toucher ne peut plus lui apporter depuis longtemps, bien trop longtemps pour s'en rappeler.

Son âme lui fait mal. Tellement mal. Ah, il faut croire qu'il en a encore une, alors.

« Hé, regarde qui j'ai trouvé. »

La voix de Sam le fait s'étrangler sur ses pensées, et le cœur agacé il se redresse violemment en direction du son.

Ses pulsations s'arrêtent.

_Non._

Non, pas lui.

Il déglutit, craignant de ne plus jamais réussir à respirer.

« Bonjour, Dean. »

Il est là, dans le bunker.  
Il va bien. Il est là. Il est vivant. Il est là.

Non.  
Non, il ne va pas bien.

S'avançant un peu, incité par la main large que Sam a apposée contre ses épaules, il devient trop réel aux yeux de Dean. Ses yeux sont trop bleus. Ses mèches sont trop noires. Son visage est trop rassurant. Il..._sourit_. Il sourit trop. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe. Il a l'air _malade_.

Winchester se lève brutalement de sa chaise. Elle s'écroule presque.

« C... Cas. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Il s'approche de lui. Rapidement.

_Non._

Dean se recule de quelques pas et bute à nouveau dans sa chaise. Son cœur bat tellement vite. Tellement vite de terreur. Sam a une tête gênée.

Il ne doit pas le voir. Il ne doit pas la voir. Il ne doit pas poser ses yeux sur ce qu'il est devenu. Il a honte. La rage le fait suffoquer.

Reprends-toi, Soldat.

_Tu n'es qu'un démon._

« Je voulais juste vous voir. »

Il ment. Dean sait qu'il ment. C'est gravé sur son visage, blême et inquiétant. Tant de fois il lui a menti, et tant de fois il savait qu'il lui avait menti, et tant de fois il prétendait encore le contraire. L'idée trop..._douloureuse_ pour l'accepter? Il ne pouvait l'accepter. Trop important pour lui, il ne pouvait s'imaginer qu'il puisse le trahir si aisément. Idiot. Putain d'idiot.

Il le voit aujourd'hui. Plus clair que jamais. Il le sait, il réalise, et n'a d'autre choix que de se l'admettre. Son importance. Au fin fond du trou il n'arrive plus à la nier. C'est douloureux. Il pourrait lui admettre, à lui aussi. Mais Dean n'a pas la même importance pour Castiel. Et même si c'était le cas, il ne peut pas le noyer avec lui. Il ne peut pas. Il n'a pas le droit.  
Il lui suffit de tout ravaler.

Pourtant, à l'instant, il ne peut déjà pas lui échapper. Il n'arrive pas à bouger. A penser. A respirer. Quand il voit sa poitrine s'ouvrir devant lui, ses bras beiges s'écarter telles ses ailes déchirées, prêts à l'avaler entre eux, le sol semble s'éventrer sous ses pieds.

Et alors, il s'écrase. Contre lui, sa chaleur tant attendue l'enivre, sa douceur le fait mourir. L'alcool parait soudain faire effet et bouillonne dans ses veines, et il fond. L'odeur du vent l'enlace, ses cheveux brossent les siens, son oreille gauche embrasse la sienne, ses doigts dévorent son dos pour la première fois, et le coup de grâce est abattu alors qu'il sent battre contre son poitrail son cœur rapide. Cette tendresse... est infernale.

Il ne réalise pas quand ses propres mains partent s'agripper de toute leur hargne aux vêtements de l'ange.  
Il ne sait pas s'il va se mettre à pleurer, à hurler, à tuer.  
Il a envie de fermer les paupières et mourir dans ses bras.  
Il ferme les paupières.

Et la glace tombe sur sa chair à la seconde où leurs deux corps, déjà, se séparent de quelques millimètres.

Ses yeux brûlent. Le crâne qui bourdonne, il a l'impression qu'il va s'écrouler comme il sent le doux poids s'enlever de lui. S'écrouler de larmes. S'effondrer de désespoir. S'éteindre de noirceur. Décomposé par l'amour dont il est affamé, la tendresse, l'intimité, la chaleur qu'il ne peut ressentir sans s'éroder encore un peu plus, mais auxquels il aspire tant. Tant.

Il veut hurler de tous ses poumons. Il veut rattraper cette chair qu'il désire depuis si longtemps et la dévorer, la laisser le dévorer, jusqu'au sang, jusqu'à l'os, jusqu'à la moelle, jusqu'à rien. Il veut se faire péter les oreilles de sa voix, il veut s'étouffer de son souffle, il veut s'arracher les lèvres contre sa peau, jusqu'à ce que la Mort vienne les attraper, et ils courront encore. Il veut juste qu'il reste à côté. Juste à côté. Il le veut dans son Paradis, dans son Purgatoire, dans les tréfonds de son Enfer.  
Il le veut.  
Il le veut.

Il veut tellement de choses. Et à cause de lui, à cause de lui, il réalise aujourd'hui à quel point.

Son corps n'est plus contre le sien. Il a l'air de parler, mais Dean n'entend pas. Il n'entend plus.

Il a envie de tomber. Cela fait longtemps qu'il attend de tomber.

Mais il tient toujours.

Putain.

Il tient toujours.

Pourquoi ?

Pour quoi.

Il tient toujours... ?


End file.
